


Those Cute Ears

by mresundance



Series: Madancy Flash Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh hates his ears. Mads tries to persuade him otherwise. With his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Cute Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



Hugh was making the face again. The one Mads felt he was a little too familiar with after all these years.

Usually it happened when Hugh caught his reflection in passing – ghosting by street windows, public bathroom mirrors, car mirrors, and even in the privacy of his own home or a friend’s house. Hugh would pause, just for a moment, and frown in that peculiar way. The “oh bullocks not those sticky-out ears again” way. 

These moments, Mads noticed, were generally solitary. They were intended for no-one else, and if Hugh was aware that someone else was watching him frown, he made a funny face just to distract them –- and himself. 

But Mads had such a fondness for those ears. There was something sweet about how they poked out just a little too much. It did make Hugh look ridiculous, really, which made him all the more handsome. His beauty had always been dazzling to Mads, but those little imperfections, those things which made Hugh  _Hugh,_ and made him utterly human, and flawed, were the most dazzling of all to Mads. 

So when he saw Hugh making  _the ears face_ for the nth time, while they lounged about Mads’ home in Toronto, Mads laughed. 

“What?” Hugh made a face into that stupid decorative hallway mirror which had come with the flat. 

“Your ears are cute,” Mads said.

Hugh snorted.

“No, they're actually quite horrible,” he said, as Mads rose from his sprawl over the couch. 

“They are not,” Mads said, wrapping his arms around Hugh’s waist. He ran his finger along the rim of one ear.

“Stop that,” Hugh huffed.

Mads kissed his ear. And Hugh made  _that noise,_ the one which meant he felt tender and vulnerable, and wanted more. 

So Mads leaned in, nuzzling Hugh’s neck a little before taking Hugh’s earlobe in his mouth, and sucking gently. His tongue flicked over the soft skin, back and forth. Then he drew the lobe deeper, until Hugh squirmed

When Mads stopped, Hugh leaned against the counter and exhaled. 

" _Fuck._ "

“I didn’t even start nibbling on it yet,” Mads teased. 

“Mads, you really have to do that to the other ear _right now._ "

"Really?"

"Yes, _really --_ "

Mads let Hugh glower at him -- his lips and cheeks rosy and wanting -- before swooping in to take Hugh's other earlobe in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this here, and then took it down. So this is a re-post with some edits.
> 
> Also: [now with fanart](http://young212.deviantart.com/art/mikkeldancy-yummy-yummy-539880994)! :D Much thanks to young212 on Deviantart for the CUTEST FANART EVER. (It makes me so happy!)


End file.
